


SPN Drabble Challenge:- Not Christmas

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:-spread. Sam gets a surprise when he walks into the kitchen but Dean has a logical explanation. At least from his point of view!
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	SPN Drabble Challenge:- Not Christmas

' What's this?' Sam's eyes widened as he stared at the laden kitchen table. They widened even further at the sight of the red tablecloth dotted with happy Santas and impossibly cute reindeers.

'I reckoned we should celebrate the New Year. It's never going to be 2020 again.'

'Uh-huh. And what's so special about 2020?' Sam asked his brother.

'Well, as it's the year we're gonna go face to face with God himself, I thought we'd stuff our faces with all the goodies we like... just in case we don't get the chance to taste them again.' Dean spread his arms wide as if to make his point.

'So what's with the Santa tablecloth? It's the New year, not Christmas?' Sam observed with a grin.

' Got it cheap down in Lebanon, dude. Seems as soon as Christmas is over, they go for half-price.'

:

Sam was kind of at a loss for words. Dean was right in saying that this year would be their apotheosis... in a negative sense. They were going up against the most powerful being in the Universe... God himself.

'You know, Dean, I should be feeling more terrified of what could happen with Chuck, yet all in all, I'm pretty calm.'

Dean gave a knowing wink. 'That's because you've got an awesome big brother who's always gonna look out for you.'

'Even against God?' Sam snorted.

Dean laid a hand on his sibling's shoulder. 'Especially against God. We're going to make Chuck pay for all the crap he's brought down on us. Now eat up, Sammy. You need to build up some muscle, dude. Brains and brawn, Sammy. Brains and brawn!'


End file.
